Saving A Life
by Azura Songstress
Summary: The confrontation that never happened but should have in the series. Set between Season 3 and 4.


Alexis stood before Hell Kaiser out the front of Duel Academy. Most of the students were there, looking on. Atticus, Syrus, Jaden, Blair, Bastian, Chazz, Hassleberry, Jesse, Adrian, Axel and Jim watched in concern.

"_You're_ challenging _me_?" Zane asked in sick amusement. Alexis glared up at him.

"I am" Alexis snapped.

'_I can't let you keep doing this to us…and yourself'_ Alexis thought sadly. _'You've hurt your brother, your best friend and your cards and I won't let you keep doing this'_

"Sorry little girl but I don't think you have what it takes" He said. Alexis's eyes welled with tears in sorrow as the comment cut deep before they narrowed angrily.

_SLAP!_

Everyone gasped. Zane's head was turned to the side as his cheek started to redden. Alexis continued to glare at him angrily with the tears still in her eyes. Everyone watched in fear as Zane turned back to her. He grabbed her wrists tightly, causing her to wince in pain and try to pull away. Zane leant forward and down so he was right in face. His eyes had darkened in anger and his face was set in an angry scowl.

"You want a duel? Fine" He growled before shoving her back and taking a step backwards so he was next to his briefcase again.

"But we do it my way" He hissed as he kicked his briefcase to her. Alexis rubbed her wrists that had begun to bruise as she looked down at the briefcase that had stopped before her feet. She looked back up at Zane.

"Don't do it Alexis!" Syrus yelled. Alexis regarded her friends before looking back to Zane who stood with his arms crossed. He was no longer wearing his twisted smirk since he was much too pissed to. Alexis allowed a smirk to come to her face.

'_At least I'm getting to him' _She thought.

She bent down and opened the briefcase. She pulled out the collar and clipped it on before she stood and stared defiantly at him. A smirk replaced his scowl as he activated his duel disk. Alexis reached into her pocket and pulled out a deck.

'_There's only one way to defeat darkness'_ She thought before she removed the deck and placed it in the duel disk. Chills run through her body. Her eyes turned ice blue, her hair turned silver and the blue on her uniform faded to the same blue as her eyes. The school gasped.

"Oh no, it's the Society of Light!" A student screamed. Alexis's duel disk system became encased in ice yet still playable.

"Lex, are you alright!" Jaden asked.

"I'm fine Jaden" Alexis assured before she turned back to Zane. "I've been preparing for this day" Alexis said. Hell Kaiser raised an eyebrow.

"Have you?"

"Yeah, I have and realised not just anything will bring you back to us. So I had to think 'What could possibly stand against Zane and fight off the darkness?' then it hit me" Alexis said. "Fight darkness with light and dark and that's exactly what I'm gonna do" She said.

"Then let's see exactly what you can do" Zane said. Alexis allowed a cold smirk to grace her features before she drew.

**I don't know their cards so…I'll just go to the bits when they get shocked and stuff.**

**Soooooo…**

* * *

><p>"Go Ice Queen, attack his Life Points directly" Alexis called. Ice Queen raised her hand and shot ice at him. It hit him and he was pushed back at the same time the collar shocked him.<p>

**Zane: 2900**

**Alexis: 4000**

Zane didn't even flinch. He smirked.

"Thanks to my Black Doom Dragon's (I made that up) special ability, you receive the same amount of damage" He said. Alexis's collar activated as her life points dropped and she cried out in pain.

"Alexis!" Her friends yelled.

**Zane: 2900**

**Alexis: 2900**

Alexis panted as the shock stopped. She looked up at Zane who was smirking at her.

"Damn you" Alexis cursed.

* * *

><p>"Attack, Dragon King" Zane ordered. The gigantic dragon loomed over the them, glaring down at Alexis before it opened its mouth. A large black ball started forming before it released it. Alexis's eyes widened as it came at her. Just before it hit her, she saw Cyber Tutu appear in front of her. The blast went through Cyber Tutu like she was nothing before the attack hit her next.<p>

"Alexis!" Her friends yelled.

Alexis was thrown back, being shocked at the same time before she hit the ground and rolled for a bit.

**Zane: 2900**

**Alexis: 900**

"How do you still have life points? You should have gone out with that attack" Zane growled.

Alexis struggled to get to her hands and knees before she stood, hunched in pain. She could feel her heart making uneven beats due to the shocks. She stared off into space.

'_Tutu…thank you'_

Alexis glared back up at Zane.

* * *

><p>"It's over Zane" Alexis said.<p>

"What!" Zane's eyes widened.

"Ice Dragon, attack him directly!" Alexis yelled. Ice Dragon flew at Zane. Alexis's legs collapsed and Ice Dragon faltered slightly. Her heart was skipping beats. The Ice Dragon stopped to look at her.

"No, get him!" Alexis yelled and with the last of her strength, forced Ice Dragon to continue on. He got Zane and made his Life Points drop.

**Zane: 0**

**Alexis: 900**

The game faded and Zane dropped to his knees.

"I lost" He said. "I still lost!" He yelled but was cut short by screaming.

"Alexis!" He looked over to Alexis to see she had collapsed on the ground. Her hair was back to it's natural dirty blond and her uniform was back to normal so he assumed her eyes were back to their golden brown. Her friends ran to her.

Atticus turned her onto her back.

"Lexi, are you okay?" He asked, shaking her. When she didn't reply, he shook her harder. He touched her neck before his eyes widened.

"She doesn't have a pulse!" Atticus screamed. Most of the students gasped in surprise and horror. Atticus immediately set to perform CPR.

"1. 2. 3. 4. 5" Atticus breathed into her mouth and kept going.

Zane watched as they attempted to bring her back. When they almost gave up hope, Alexis let out a gasp for breath. She spluttered but stayed unconscious.

"It's alright. She's alive" Atticus said, relieved and with tears falling from his eyes.


End file.
